


As the Wheels Turn On

by RatherOblivious



Category: Original Work
Genre: And the Consequences Thereof, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherOblivious/pseuds/RatherOblivious
Summary: In a world ruled by prophesy the only way to be truly free is to challenge fate and win. But even if you achieve the impossible are the consequences to that truly worth it in the end?





	As the Wheels Turn On

         This world is basically run by prophesies. Everyone is affected by at least one in some way. Be it ones about epic quests of legend to save kingdoms from tyrants or tiny ones about what you will have for lunch tomorrow or frankly disturbing ones like that you will murder your neighbor and bathe in their blood. Which as you can imagine leads to problems, such as using the last one as an example that is they could prove in a court of law that it was a - a legitimate prophesy and b – that they really really really didn’t want to do it and only did it because of aforementioned prophesy they face no legal responsibility from the act, because these prophesies? Yeah, they aren’t just suggestions or possibilities. They are concrete manifestations of future fate. You cannot break them. You can try but you will either fail or if you manage to go so far and do something that makes it impossible to complete the prophesy you’ve been fighting. Well there’s a reason that you can legally get away with murder if it’s prophesized and it’s not just that fate is telling you too. If you try really hard to break a prophesy but still fail bad things will happen, remember Oedipus? If you try really hard and manage to break a prophesy than even worse things will happen. Reality will warp around you almost permanently twisting your surroundings before wiping you from existence.

       There is only one way to truly escape from one, not bringing up that shrimp are basically sea bugs and eating those for lunch instead of what are more commonly referred to as bugs, or entering a poly relationship because you do legitimately love your girlfriend but this one says that you will marry someone else, but truly escaping from them. To do that you have to successfully navigate the Gauntlet and if you succeed you will be erased from all currently active but unfulfilled and all future prophesies that involve you.

         Now you may be wondering why everyone doesn’t do this and live their lives on their own terms. I mean it sounds like a no brainer right? Who could possibly turn down the chance to make their own choices? Besides well basically everyone, because in a world where asking a six year old what they want to do when they grow up is just as likely to be answered with ‘our neighbor is a certified prophet and told me that Imma become the CEO of ‘insert some large business here’ when I’m four past twenty’ or ‘it doesn’t really matter since I’m going to fall and drown on the eve of my fifteenth birthday so Mom said that I can just have fun and do whatever makes me happy’ as it is with happy babbling about becoming a mermaid or an astronaut. Having someone who doesn’t have any of those markers would be disturbing. I mean sure they could do well and eventually replace you but without a prophesy stating it how will you know. And I mean sure they could live well into old age or they could be hit by a car tomorrow and die from severe brain damage. You just don’t know. Sure some prophesies may suck like them but people accept that in exchange for the security they bring them. No more wondering if you’ll do well at your job for there’s a prophesy for that. Terrified that you’ll die from ‘a’ pretty much everyone receives a prophesy about their death before they hit twenty. Your dating life suck? Relationship prophesies are the third most common right after your career.

         Not that that’s a problem. Since the Gauntlet is basically considered to just be legend. And even when it wasn’t it’s almost impossible to complete. Even the heroes of legend couldn’t accomplish it except for one. One who stories state is still around because if you break away from prophesies it’s said you break away from all of them, even death itself.


End file.
